


Noble Causes

by Seblainer



Series: Picking Up the Pieces [59]
Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: F/M, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:15:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29391828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: Erin tries to get Jay to slow down.
Relationships: Jay Halstead/Erin Lindsay
Series: Picking Up the Pieces [59]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090925
Kudos: 2





	Noble Causes

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my rp partner, FandomFan, for betaing.

Fandom: Chicago PD   
Title: Noble Causes   
Characters: Jay Halstead, Erin Lindsay   
Pairing: Linstead   
Rating/Warnings: Het.   
Summary: Erin tries to get Jay to slow down.   
A/N: Thanks to my rp partner, FandomFan, for betaing. Thanks to anyone who reads, reviews, likes or bookmarks.   
Disclaimer: Dick Wolf and Matt Olmstead own this show and these characters. I don’t own anything you recognize and I make no money for writing this story.   
Words: 196 without title and ending.   
  
Word to use: Talk   
  
PUtP # 59: Noble Causes

After a long week at work, Erin knew that Jay was gonna shower and then head to a homeless shelter to help serve food for a few hours.

She finished her shower and then changed in the women’s locker room. She planned to go with him and once she was dressed, sat at her desk and waited.

When Jay walked out, Erin got up and walked over to him. “We should talk.” She said and when he looked worried, she shook her head.

“What’s wrong?” Jay asked. When Erin said those dreaded words, something had to be wrong. So, he walked to the car and waited for her reply.

Erin spoke. “I’m worried. You work all week and then spend weekends doing more. They’re noble causes, but you should take care of yourself.”

Jay said, “I hear you. I just feel bad for those we come across during cases. I know many are hurting. I feel like I need to help.”

Erin leaned over and kissed Jay’s cheek. “It’s great that you wanna help, but you can’t help anyone if you overdo it.”

He nodded and then they pulled out and headed for the shelter.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to anyone who reads, reviews, likes or bookmarks.


End file.
